


monsterboys

by decendium



Series: onghwangniel threesomes [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M, Smut, domestic monsterboys, written for ong's 2018 birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: a vampire, a werewolf and a demon walk into a bar, with little mention of the bar. (domestic AU with supernatural/fantasy elements)





	monsterboys

 

 

“People think we’re weird together,” Daniel says, breaking the morning silence.

 

Morning is always quiet at home, with nobody in their triad being a early-rising type of person. The sun is probably their number one public enemy, with the heat of its incessant rays beating down on them through the small gaps of their bedroom curtains. Seongwoo never fails to whine about it, as a creature of the late night that’s most sensitive to the sun.

 

But on the mornings where Seongwoo is woken up by Minhyun’s soft kisses, Daniel’s cute yawning and stretching habits; signaling the dawn of another new day, he decides he could live with the fiery ball in the sky.

 

“We’re weird?” Seongwoo blinks sleepily, taking a few seconds to process Daniel’s words. “I guess we are, since none of us are from the same race.”

 

Seongwoo shivers for a moment, with Minhyun’s warm breath tickling against the back of his neck, spooning him in his sleep. Minhyun shifts suddenly, cuddling Seongwoo closer by his waist and garbling a noise that vaguely sounded like his name. Seongwoo would have thought that Minhyun was awake - with the hard thing in his pants poking him at his butt - if not for Minhyun’s even breathing, indicating that he was still asleep.

 

A line of drool dribbles out of Minhyun’s mouth and onto Seongwoo’s neck, making him flush slightly as he tenses instinctively. Spit is _not_ sexy while being drooled on unintentionally but as a vampire, Seongwoo’s neck is extra sensitive, especially at the nape where Daniel’s teeth had marked him as his mate. Daniel starts chuckling, unable to hide his amusement.

 

Seongwoo glares at Daniel.

 

“What? I find it cute how you’re so easily affected by just some spit,” Daniel says simply.

 

“Some spit,” Seongwoo purrs predatorily, tugging Daniel closer by his chin and kissing him. Seongwoo nips Daniel on the lower lip, sharp fangs drawing sweet blood while he licks against the younger’s mouth. He hears Daniel’s heart rate rise while settling his hands over Daniel’s thighs, hooking him closer roughly. “Just _some spit_ you say?”

 

Hwang Minhyun is a demon, an incubus that fed on pleasure and sex.

 

Minhyun is also Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s mutual mate for life. A vampire, a werewolf and a demon? Their threesome was an anomaly. It’s not often that you see beings from different factions develop a relationship, but they made it work. Minhyun was the missing installment to Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s lives.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel were a powerful couple, the top players in the local business industry. Nobody had expected them to get together, due to the politics of the age-old tensions between vampires and werewolves. Perhaps it had been the dashing good looks, or the way they had worked diligently and charismatically, Seongwoo and Daniel had fallen for each other. They built a relationship that developed slowly and cautiously through what started as a business partnership.

 

Minhyun had been sucked into the whirlwind of their relationship, drawn to the passion between the vampire and the werewolf. The sex they had was mind-blowing and beautiful, Minhyun wanted to be a part of that. Call it fate or magnetism, it began with a single night with Seongwoo and Daniel feeling comfortable enough around him. Minhyun made sure not to overstep his boundaries, pushing all his feelings aside to drown himself in the sinful sensations of pleasure.

 

One night turned into two, turned into three. Then it turned into a more regular thing.

 

It wasn’t always fun enjoyable sex with soul shaking orgasms. Being an incubus was never easy, Minhyun wasn’t even sure if the feelings they had for him were real. He lived off sex, feeding off on making bed partners feel good. Minhyun had convinced himself that it was his biology, the latent demon magic inside of him that made Daniel and Seongwoo attracted to him - it wasn’t him who they truly liked.

 

Minhyun was wrong. They wanted him for than just sex.

 

Daniel had approached him one night, inviting Minhyun out for a drink on the reason that he felt that Minhyun was distancing himself. Seongwoo was also at the bar, nursing a bloody mary much to Minhyun’s surprise. The vampire had confronted him angrily, berated Minhyun for being a shitty fuck who’s afraid of commitment, for putting strain on their relationships with each other. Seongwoo's words had been sharp, digging deeper than the bite of his fangs.

 

Minhyun was afraid of driving a wedge between Seongwoo and Daniel but what he didn't realise was that he was the glue between them that made them happier. Seongwoo and Daniel were bonded mates but they had fallen in love with someone else other than their partner. What had been casual, sexual flings had turned into something beyond simple sexual gratification. It took quite some time for them admit it, to themselves and to each other.

 

Minhyun had cried when he was accused of just seeing them as a food source, using them only for sex. That wasn't what Minhyun wanted to do; _he cared_ , he cared way too much about them. Minhyun told them everything, his insecurities and his worries of being the extra prop in the relationship because he's simply an incubus. They've formed an unbreakable bond on that day. Minhyun had accepted in tears, hugging Seongwoo and Daniel closer to him as they bit him on either sides of his neck.

 

Minhyun made no mention of the tears he felt against his neck as blood trickled down his nape. Minhyun finally found a place to belong. He's wanted for himself as a person - not just for his abilities to pleasure - right between Daniel and Seongwoo. It had been awkward at the beginning, with the three of them still not knowing how to do couple things as a trio. But they enjoyed the process nonetheless, introducing Minhyun into their daily lives.

 

“I’d like to see you try and deal with Minhyun’s magic demon spit in the morning and laugh.”

 

“Ahh-Seongwoo,” Daniel groans when Seongwoo grabs his ass hard, jostling the werewolf and reminding him of the soreness from last night. Daniel flushes as he remembers being flipped around suddenly, his hips tugged away from Minhyun by Seongwoo’s hands, his slick knotted cock pulled out of Minhyun with no warning.

 

Daniel had been jumped by his lovers, sandwiched between Seongwoo and Minhyun as they fucked him together, making sure that he would still feel the wide stretch of their dicks inside of him the next morning. Daniel would believe that Seongwoo was also a demon, if not for his characteristic sharp fangs and glowing red eyes that appeared when he was hungry - in more ways than one.

 

“Personally I find it adorable,” Daniel says, snaking his arm around Seongwoo’s waist. The movement makes Minhyun shift once again, rubbing his face right into Seongwoo’s neck like an affectionate kitten. “If you can't appreciate having Minhyun drool on you I’d gladly sacrifice myself by sleeping in the middle.”

 

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow at Daniel. For a moment he wonders if Daniel had forgotten why the vampire was the one sleeping in the middle. “And have you kick me off the bed in your sleep again while you cuddle with MInhyun?”

 

When they first started sleeping together on the same bed, Seongwoo had soon learnt that unless he wanted to end up on the floor in the middle of the night, Daniel had to sleep on the end. The werewolf is quite active while he sleeps, he shifts and bumps into his mates, batting Seongwoo off the bed whenever they attempt to sandwich Daniel in their sleep. Daniel swears he doesn’t do it on purpose but somehow Minhyun never gets kicked off the mattress. (They came to the conclusion that it was Minhyun’s demon magic.)

 

“Yeah maybe I’m really that selfish, I’m the big bad wolf that wants Minhyun for himself.”

 

Seongwoo fake gasps dramatically. “I believe I’m the one who’s supposed to be the heartbreaker? These bad boy looks of mine are perfect for such callous and cruel remarks.” Seongwoo cuddles back closer to Minhyun, shifting to press a kiss onto his cheek. “I know you’re the only one I can trust to hold me close in bed.”

 

Daniel makes a low growling noise before leaning over to kiss Seongwoo’s mouth, he can feel the smirk on the vampire’s mouth as their lips brushed into a slow dance. Seongwoo lets himself soak into the tender moment, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that spreaded through him while Daniel kisses him. He could taste the love and desire radiating off Daniel, and he knew that Daniel would feel the same from him.

 

“Guys, let me sleep,” Minhyun’s nose scrunched, groaning out an poorly concealed noise of appreciation. “I knew I sensed a disturbance. You two always do this in the morning, first play fighting, then it’s making out, and then everyone is naked and we’re late for our jobs.”

 

Seongwoo shares a laugh with Daniel, before pressing a bite onto Daniel’s lower lip again, languidly savouring the blood that escaped. He shifts his hips back against Minhyun, rubbing against the hard swell against his ass. “Who’s the person with the boner here?”

 

“Nothing but a natural response, it means I’m healthy and my mates are super desirable. But as much as having desirable mates… I myself do kind of desire more sleep on weekends?”

 

“But have you seen Daniel’s dick?” Seongwoo hums in response, pretending to consider the option. “Nielie, take out your dick and convince Minhyunnie.”

 

Daniel blinks. “Take out your own dick, I’m not some sort of pedigree pet to show off.”

 

“Take it out, Daniel. Show him your dick.”

 

MInhyun groans when Daniel pulls down his own pants. “Niel!” He exclaims while staring at Daniel’s bare crotch, unable to take his eyes away. Seongwoo always knows how to get to him, not a soul could resist Daniel’s naked body, let alone a supposedly soulless incubus like Minhyun. One peep of Daniel’s stupidly large alpha wolf dick and boom, Minhyun’s attention is snatched completely. “Don’t listen to him so easily, this is why Seongwoo always gets what he wants! You’re spoiling him!”

 

“But he’s so good at dick sucking,” Daniel says with a needy expression of want while Seongwoo makes a face of smug victory. “Besides, he’d literally suck all the blood from me if I don’t listen.”

 

“You’re a fucking monster, Seongwoo.”

 

“So are you, Minhyun.” Seongwoo snaps back with no bite, sitting up to poke MInhyun’s chest with his fingers. “You literally drain our energy while having sex with us but yet you’re the one who needs the most sleep.”

 

“Well maybe it’s because your dick isn’t that great-”

 

“First off all, fuck you-”

 

“-Daniel makes me feel the best anyway!”

 

“-Oh fuck off Hwang, I like Daniel’s dick better than yours too!”

 

Daniel chuckles while listening on to his mates' playful argument, enjoying the huge ego boost he’s feeling while Seongwoo and Minhyun start trading insults. To outsiders who don’t understand their threesome, it might seem like they’re just in it for the ‘mind-blowing incubus sex’ but they truly enjoyed having Minhyun around. There’s a fondness in Seongwoo’s eyes while he bickers with Minhyun and Daniel shares the very same feelings.

 

“So… who wants to take my knot first?” Daniel interrupts, smiling when he gets back Seongwoo and Minhyun’s attention. For a moment they just look at him, scanning his bare body from head to the part between his legs. Daniel gulps when he sees Minhyun share a conspiratorial smirk with Seongwoo - they’re definitely speaking mentally with each other through Seongwoo’s vampire powers.

 

“Nielie,” Minhyun sing-songs in a seductive manner, his eyes starting to glow, flashing once with gold. Minhyun jumps onto Daniel’s lap, folding his long legs around him, rubbing his still clothed boner against Daniel’s abs.

 

“Wh-what?” Daniel says dumbly, as Minhyun starts releasing his raw demon form. Smooth, glassy horns start curling back into pure white hair from Minhyun’s forehead, framing Minhyun’s handsome face along with little dotted gemstones of topaz. It's still a little shocking admittedly for Daniel, despite having seen many a shapeshifter and being one himself. Minhyun is beautiful, attractive and _captivating_ in an alien, bestial sort of way.

 

“I really want your cock, Daniel,” Minhyun mumbles against Daniel’s mouth, breathing warmth down to his throat. “Let’s put on a little show for Seongwoo, shall we?”

 

“Minhyun-ugh,” Daniel moans, the fire inside his body blazing in want, ignited with lust under Minhyun’s expert touch. Blood rushes down to his cock in an instant, making it twitch hard against Minhyun’s boner. “You always drive me crazy.”

 

“You make me crazy too, I want you inside me, Daniel, I really, _really_ want you in me.”

 

“Fuck,” Seongwoo curses breathily, echoing Daniel.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, i'd post the next part soon.


End file.
